


For we will trust each other

by hydrangea, Lyss (hydrangea)



Category: Green Rider Series - Kristen Britain
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangea/pseuds/hydrangea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrangea/pseuds/Lyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet from a future that probably is AU by now. Karigan, Zachary and the crypts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For we will trust each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/gifts).



> For the qldfloodauction and Salable Mystic.

Karigan looked furtively down the corridor, then in the other direction, before slipping into the unused parts of the palace and then further into it until she reached the parts where dust transitioned into swept floors, lit torches and the scent of bones and preserving tinctures and sharp-smelling herbs. She had lost her shadow as soon as she left her room, moving into the shadows and keeping in them until she was far away, skin like dry ice as she stepped out and into the world. Her teeth wanted to clatter, but instead she swept her cloak decisively around her and hastened her steps. There wasn't much time until her shadow would find her again, before he would find her again. As soon as they found her gone, they would know where she'd gone. There was only one place in the castle where she was welcome but others were not after all.

The Hall of Kings weren't empty of people, but they paid her no heed. A child met her eyes daringly for a second before scuttling out of her way. Karigan smiled at him but didn't stop. She needed to go further in.

The future resting place of Zachary Hillander was not a mess, but there was a certain quality of disarray surrounding it nevertheless. The resting place of the future queen was empty, the carved slate that had previously been there taken out and destroyed with the appropriate ceremonies. Only the bottom half was still there, gaping empty as if trying to swallow the room whole. Karigan slid a hand over the edge, avoiding to look inside. She would spend enough time there in the future as it was.

When she reached Zachary's head, she came to a stop. His face was serene, much like it never was in life. Couldn't be in life. She slid a hand over his face, down the nose and stopped at the tip of a nose. "You," she said, "ought to smile like this in life." She sighed and sat down, opening the book formerly tucked into the satchel by her side. A shiver ran through her as the text became readable between one heartbeat and the next -- she would never cease to think that creepy -- then she began to read. They wouldn't give her much time.

It was late when she exited the book, blinking against the light that was never let go out. A glance towards the candle suggested she'd been lost in the writing for hours. Why hadn't they come for her? She carefully put the book back in the satchel and got to her feet, turning towards exit. She froze.

Zachary sat perched on the corner of the open tomb, black woolen cloak hanging open from his shoulders and hands running knowingly over the sword resting over his knees. He'd been sharpening it, the tools still balanced on the edge next to him. He looked tired but relaxed, the lines at the corner of his mouth barely visible for once. When he looked at her, they twitched upwards and fingers nimbly deposited the tools back into pockets before he got to his feet.

"I hoped you would bring your Weapon," he said, but it didn't sound accusing, not even when he came over to tug her cloak shut.

Karigan looked over at the door, finding all three Weapons resting against the wall outside. She felt a sting of shame at Gerran's flat expression and knew that she would be apologizing later. He didn't deserve that, not even if she was growing increasingly frustrated with the delays and waits. Zachary seemed to read it on her face, because he nodded.

"The audience is over?" she asked, stepping into him as they walked through the slim gap between tombs. Her hand found his at some point, twining her fingers around his. It felt good -- the warmth of him sliding into her cold skin.

"As of several hours ago." Zachary's voice was a bit dry. "You missed dinner."

Karigan raised her eyebrows, looking over at Gerran. He'd let her be for that long? Gerran twisted his mouth in a surprising show of emotion, raising his eyebrows as if asking what point there was to interrupt her when she would only return. All too true, Karigan ruefully thought. Now she truly owed him an apology.

"Did you find any answers?" Zachary asked as they stepped through the threshold between the living of the dead, dust swirling around them and nearly choking Karigan with its intrusive fingers. She turned into his shoulder, blinking against itching eyes.

"Not yet. But there has to be something."

They needed answers too badly for there to be nothing. Karigan bit her lip. She could sense there was something in there that would help them. It was merely a matter of finding it. She told him as much.

"Then you will find it." She peered up at him and there was no doubt in his face. He trusted her, she once again realized, far too much in some ways. Much like she trusted him.

Dust turned into swept hallways and well-tended torches and Karigan heaved an unconscious sigh and straightened her back. The Weapons fanned out and Zachary's step widened. She stepped back into the Green Rider, back into the Queen-to-be even if nothing had been formally acknowledged as of yet. Their hands remained clasped however and the support inherent in that meant more than any burdens that might lie on their shoulders.

They had each other to lean on after all.


End file.
